Coffee At Midnight In Seattle
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: It's Black Friday. Niles detests pushing through crowds and pandering for parking spaces, but his wife (Daphne) needs him to join her and the evening turns into a splendor of romance throughout the night under the Seattle Moon.
1. Chapter 1

_Coffee At Midnight In Seattle by Patrick Councilor_

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was inspired from my wonderful coffee haunt being open late last year on Black Friday for their loyal customers. Another inspiration is from a photo I took of Post Alley at night. I hope you enjoy it.

Daphne sat down at the table in Nervosa where Roz was sitting. "Hello Roz." She noted her friend coating the side of her finger with a clear liquid. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hi Daphne. I just gave myself a paper cut on my finger and I'm applying a liquid bandage."

Daphne took a closer look. "Roz, that's not a liquid bandage. That's Orejel."

Roz took a look at the bottle. "Dang it. You see what a nervous wreck I am? I'm so nervous about what to get my mother for Christmas that I'm applying oral pain relief to by finger."

Daphne quickly went through her purse and found her friend a bandage. "Don't you worry Roz, we'll have you as good as new in no time." She removed the Band Aid from its wrapper and applied it to Roz's injury. "There you go."

"Thank you Daphne. That's one less thing I have to worry about."

"Right," Daphne said with a smile. "Unless that Orejel makes you start to lose feeling in that finga."

She placed the Orejel back into her purse. "Trust me, if that happens, I'll have it looked at by a doctor after I find a gift for my mother."

"Now, you don't worry about that. We'll find something for your mom. You'll be coming over tomorrow for Thanksgiving suppa?"

"Oh yes. I am looking forward to it. Harold is excited to meet you and Niles."

"Haven't we already met Harold?"

"No."

"Sure we have. He's the dark haired bloke."

"No, Daphne, that was Leon. He's yesterday's news."

"Oh my, when did you break up with him?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh my."

"Oh he had it coming. I had it up to here on how he would abbreviate my name."

"How does one abbreviate a name as short as Roz?"

"He kept calling me 'Ro'."

Daphne giggled. "I'm sorry for laughing. I shouldn't have. That does sound awful."

"That's the other reason I gave him the boot."

"How's that?"

"I also got tired of the people in the area laughing when they heard him call me that."

"Oh dear. Well, we're still on for Black Friday shopping extravaganza?"

"Yes, but could we meet later on? I have some things I want to pick up for myself for Leon."

"Come again?"

"They'll be gifts for me, but indirectly for him."

"How's that?"

"Let's just say that I wear them and he gets to see them on me."

Daphne smiled. "Sounds like a win-win all about."

"How about we meet here around ten PM?"

"Sounds great."

"Hey, why don't you ask Niles to go shopping with you until we meet up? He loves doing just about anything as long as it involves you."

"Well, I might have to butter him up a bit. He hates ruffling through the crowds. This place being open all that night, will help a bit. You know how he likes his coffee."

"Yes, literally. I think every loyal customer here knows that. He always orders the same thing."

"I love that about him," Daphne said with an uncontrollable smile. Her eyes danced.

"You do?"

"Oh yes, he's a man that knows what he wants."

"You are so lucky to have a man so head-over-heels in love with you."

"Thank you. We are very much in luv."

"So there you go. The three of us will meet here at ten PM and then we'll do a little girl shopping."

"That will be perfect. I can't have him shopping with me if I'm going to be buying for him."

"Oh, what would you like me to bring over for Thanksgiving tomorrow?"

"We pretty much have everything covered, but bring anything you fancy."

Roz smiled.

"Wipe that look off your face. You know I was talking about food and not this Harold of yours."


	2. Chapter 2

_Coffee At Midnight In Seattle by Patrick Councilor_

Niles was moving like a versatile pigeon through the kitchen, poking his head in the oven to check the turkey, bobbing and weaving over to the counter to sample the cranberry sauce, and spinning around to stir the gravy on the stove, when his cell phone rang. As graceful as a swan in an un-rippled pond, he retrieved his phone and was able to answer it without missing a beat as he "fluffed" the stuffing which rested in his large casserole dish. "Hello?" he said in a cheery voice.

"Niles, it's Frasier."

"Frasier, I'm expecting you any minute now. Daphne is setting the table, Roz is telling jokes and Dad keeps poking his head in the kitchen every thirty seconds to see if dinner is ready. Put an oversized beak on that man and he'll turn my kitchen into an oversized cuckoo clock. Oh, the turkey is super moist, the stuffing is brilliantly fluffy and the mashed potatoes are so creamy, they just can't wait to be covered in gravy. I used your cheddar potato recipe and I think – Oh, my God, you're not going to make it, are you? You're calling to cancel at the last minute."

"No Niles, it's nothing like that. I just had a slight alteration in my plans. You have to set another place next to me. I'm bringing a date."

"Have you gone mad? It's me, David, Daphne, Dad, Ronee, you, Roz, and her boy-toy. That's eight place settings. What will you have me do, pull up a TV tray next to the fainting couch?"

"Oh, don't make a big deal of this. Just move her between David and myself. David is small. We'll all adjust."

"Is it done yet?" the retired detective stuck his head back in where it didn't belong.

"No!" Niles snapped. He turned his attention back to his phone, "Oh, you're always doing this to me. I have a table perfectly set for eight and now you want my son to eat his Thanksgiving dinner at a table corner."

"Is that Frasier?"

"DAD!" Niles lashed back.

Martin held up a hand of surrender and disappeared back in the dining room where the swinging kitchen door echoed his interruption.

"Niles, I'm asking of this one favor."

"Don't give me that. You replied to my invitation that you and you alone would be attending. That was a week ago. Have you no respect for the R.S.V.P? What is this world coming to? I don't have time to make out another name card this late in the event. AND the last time you said, 'I'm asking this one favor' you asked me to eat all of the pate' you made at your party. Do you recall that you realized that you fouled up the recipe well into your party when you asked me to eat it all before your guests could try it? You have no idea how I felt when Dad realized that he mixed up your pate' with Eddy's wet dog food."

"Yes Niles, I'm-I'm sorry about that. How many times and how many ways can I say that I am sorry?"

"You could try about a dozen other times... perhaps with a blind side-by-side taste test of pate' and..."

"Niles!" he cut his brother off.

"Oh, alright. You'd better hurry, the turkey is beyond Saint Martin Sand Brown and is on its way to true Peanut Shell. I refuse to dry out my turkey waiting for you and with the smells coming from this kitchen, I won't be able to fend our Cuckoo Clock father off much longer."

"We will be there soon."

"So tell me a little about this mystery guest that has you delayed for the feast of the year. I would enjoy hearing the story before all of my guests. Does it start out, 'A funny thing happened to me on my way to ruining my brother's Thanksgiving Day dinner party'?"

"Now Niles." Frasier's voice calmed. "Her name is Rachel. She came to my aid when I was punched in the eye."

"Punch?! My God, Frasier, are you alright? What? Were you mugged?"

"No nothing like that. It was Rachel who actually punched me."

"What? You didn't use one of those dreadful pick-up lines you've been boasting about?"

"No, Niles. Nothing like that. She was talking to a friend just outside Elliot Bay Towers while I was passing. She hoisted her purse strap as she turned and her fist accidentally caught my eye."

"Have you no scruples, sir? You took advantage of her guilt and asked her to Thanksgiving dinner?"

"Like a vulture on a hot summer day."

"Well… Doesn't she have other plans for Thanksgiving?"

"As a matter of fact she does, so she will basically be eating as though she is sampling the food. She will be going over to her sister's house later this evening."

"Frasier this is ludicrous. Are you planning to fall nature to another one of her right hooks for a second date?"

"Very funny Niles. As a matter of fact, I have another date with her tomorrow night."

"Frasier," Niles voice stiffened. "Are you telling me that you are backing out of our 'Black Friday Shoving and Pushing Frenzy'?"

"I'm sorry Niles. You can't possibly deny me this."

"You know that I will be shopping with Daphne until she meets up with Roz. What will I do from ten until eleven thirty?"

"I am sorry Niles. I'll tell you what. Pick yourself up a bottle of Italian wine at Pike's Market for yourself and I will reimburse you for it."

"This is an outrage. I think you should buy me a case."

"You're on."

"Alright, I will give you the receipt and you have about five minutes until the turkey is placed on the table."

"We're pulling into the Montana now. Thank you Niles."

"Is it done yet?" Martin said with his head in the kitchen and a smile upon his face.

Niles closed his phone and shot his father a look.


	3. Chapter 3

_Coffee At Midnight In Seattle by Patrick Councilor_

It was a beautiful moon in a very darkened sky. The moon was half illuminated with a forty-five degree tilt. It was the First Quarter Moon and it hung boldly in the sky like a well-lit dome light. Niles and Daphne sat on a bench at Victor Steinbrueck Park admiring the moon and sipping their coffees that they had gotten from the Drip City Coffee Shop just a few blocks away. It was just passed 7:30 and they had gone over to watch the lighting of the Christmas tree just outside the Westlake Center Mall and then retreated to the waterfront to avoid the first wave of shoppers and never-ending lines. Thousands of people had packed into Westlake Park and surrounding streets to view the lighting.

"That was a beautiful tree, wasn't it? It was breath-taking," Daphne said with her breath visible in the cold night air.

"It most certainly was." He put his arm around her and sipped from his coffee-to-go cup that rested in his free hand.

"How tall do you suppose it was?"

"Oh, I'm not certain. It was more than two stories high… perhaps three." The stories he was referring to were stories of the mall – much taller than regular stories.

"Oh, I do love Christmas time." She took a sip of her coffee and gently nestled her head upon his welcoming shoulder.

He smelled her hair. And that was something he never got tired of doing, even if she was wearing a hooded jacket and ear muffs for warmth.

"It was a brilliant idea, you parking the car in the lot earlier," she said without lifting her head.

"Thank you, my love." He had parked the car at the Market Place Garage early in the morning in order to get a spot. That way, they could shop and have a place to store their shopping collectives while they went back out, if needed. She always loved how pro-active he was.

Martin was kind enough to drop them off downtown this evening.

"I sure am going to miss you like crazy next month when you're gone," she said.

He kissed the top of her head. "And I will REALLY miss you, as well." He kissed the top of her head through the hood. "But where ever I go, I will always hold you dearly in my heart."

Niles was called to New York to testify in a court matter regarding a former patient of his that had moved there last year. It would be difficult to be away from her and David, but it shouldn't take more than a few days - four or five at best. "We must sail sometimes with the wind and sometimes against it, but sail we must and not drift nor lie at anchor."

"Who is that from?" she asked.

"Oliver Wendell Holmes."

She took another sip of her coffee and snuggled deeper into him for warmth.

"So, how does this work? This Black Evening?"

She smiled. No one ever referred to Black Friday as a "Black Evening". She loved him so. He was so out-of-his-element tonight and she loved him even more for it. He would go through anything for her. "Well, the crowds will start to thin out in a bit. But it won't seem that way to you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, for someone who hasn't ever gone out shopping on Black Friday, it's going to be a bit overwhelming."

"Just as long as I'm with you, I think I'll be fine."

She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "I do love you."

"And I love you, my love." He leaned in for a kiss.

"We can start back. We'll still be dealing with lines, but not nearly as bad as before."

"Alright Mrs. Crane," he said with a smile in his voice. "Lead the way."

They stood and she laced her fingers through his, glove covered and all. They strolled along the sidewalk, not like people who were trying to hurry somewhere or scamper after certain sales, but two people that didn't have a care in the world. The best part about tonight is that they were doing this together.

They had gone up one street and across when they had come upon a poster hanging in a window that caught Niles' eye. It was a light red wine bottle and half-filled glass with squirrels at the base of the wine bottle. "WILD FOR WINE", it read. "Daphne, look at this?"

She stopped and turned to look with him. She read, "The West Sound Wildlife Shelter presents their WILD FOR WINE. A wine and chocolate tasting event featuring locally crafted chocolates."

"It's next week," he noted. "Three-course dinner, six wine and chocolate pairings, silent auction, dancing…" He handed her his coffee before retrieving a pen and note pad from an inside jacket pocket to scribbled down the web site address.

"It does sound wonderful, doesn't it?" she asked as she admired the label on the wine bottle. It was a silhouette of a couple dancing and it read above them, "Dance The Night Away".

"It certainly does. Would you dance the night away with me?"

"Of course I would. I'm your lady."

He tucked the note pad and pen back into his pocket and took his coffee back from her before he brought his lips to hers. "I love you so."

A very satisfying grin arose from her soft lips. "Let's just hope you feel that way after I drag you through these crowds."

"My lady, I don't care if they are armed with pitch forks and torches, I will always love you."


	4. Chapter 4

_Coffee At Midnight In Seattle by Patrick Councilor_

Niles went up to the counter at Café Nervosa to order drinks for the both of them. He would have ordered for Roz, however she was running a tad bit late. He ordered their coffees and patiently stood there waiting for the drinks as he checked his watch. It was nearly ten forty. Roz must have been caught up trying to find a parking place. He glanced over at his wife and time seemed to slow to a near standstill, just as it did when they were shopping at Macy's. She was nearly up at the counter and he was holding the items she was about to purchase when it happened. The people around them seemed to slow way down when she looked at him with those warm, deep-mahogany eyes. She was wearing her hair long and straight with the bangs just short of those amazing eyes that shot him the looks that warmed his heart like fifty-year-old brandy on a cold winter day.

She was beautiful… she was gorgeous and how could an angel like Daphne be just as beautiful in mind and spirit?

The drinks came and when he brought them back to the table and set them down, he cleared his throat. "I love you."

She started to say something, but he continued.

"I will never tire of saying that and I hope you never tire of hearing it."

The comforting smile was her reply as she touched his hand and leaned in for a kiss. "Black Friday is fun, but it's so much more special to be sharing it with you."

He gave her hand a squeeze and took a drink of his double cappuccino. The coffee was so good here at Nervosa. "Daphne, I was thinking…"

"Yes?" Her eyes caught his and he had her complete attention.

"Why don't you and David come with me to New York?"

"Really?" her voice was filled with joy.

"Certainly. I should have asked you days ago. I'll be tied up during the day, but we could have the evenings together. We could dine and anything you would like."

She placed her hand gently upon his in admiration. "Oh Niles, that would be wonderful. I have an overpowering urge to kiss you."

A grin started to immerge. "Well… who am I to stop you."

She leaned over to kiss him, but slowed. She could feel his warm breath on her face long before their lips touch. It was such a gentle kiss, but it gave them both wonderful chills.

"Hey you guys, get a room." Roz put her purse on the table and sat down. "Oh, I need to sit. I have to park several blocks away and my feet are killing me."

"Well, your feet have the right idea," Niles joked about their kiss being interrupted.

"Thank God the rain lightened up," she said as if to dismiss his comment. "How did your shopping go?"

Daphne looked to Niles. She knew that Roz had just opened the flood gates.

Niles perked up. "Well, we found these cuff links for Frasier that were sixty percent off. They are dazzling two-toned white gold. White gold, " he repeated. "They were sixty percent off," he said again in a louder tone as if she were hard of hearing. "Oh, and we found this oversized television remote control for Dad that is five times larger than a regular one. The only way this gift could be any better is if it could sing Dixie Land if you called to it."

Roz smirked at him as if to give into his enjoyment. "Really?"

"Yes really. And I found this incredibly rare and handsomely polished shoe horn made from this extraordinary rock found only in the Himalayas."

"Oh and who did you buy that for?"

Niles' only reply was a gentleman's smile.

Daphne leaned in. "It's the only way he's going to get anything from the Himalayas."

Niles' smile did not fade. He sat there for several more moments, poised with his smile. "Oh, and we found this wonderful Origins hand cream that is calm to your senses. It is lavender and vanilla body souffle. It is just wonderful."

"And who is that for?" Roz asked.

Niles' smile returned. "Just feel the back of my hand." He held it out and Roz felt it.

"Wow that is smooth."

Niles smile widened. "Thank you."

"And the sale we found on high-end Egyptian cotton body towels is 'over the rainbow' crazy." He started to go through their bags to find them.

"Darling," Daphne gently touched his arm as she interrupted his actions. "I think that Roz and I should be off."

"Oh? But she didn't even get the chance to smell the 'Frasier Fir" WoodWick candle."

Daphne and Roz stood from their seats. "Perhaps another time," said Roz.

Daphne leaned over and kissed her husband.

"I'll take these bags to the car. I'll meet you…" he checked his watch, "how about in an hour?"

"Thank you dear. What will you be doing?"

"Frasier has a case of wine to buy me at Pike's Market."

"Oh, that's right."

"Frazier's out on Black Friday?" Roz asked.

"It's a long story," Daphne said. "I'll tell you me short version on the way." She gave her husband another kiss. This one was on the cheek. "I'll see you shortly love."

"Be careful out there." As he watched them leave, something in the pit of his stomach wasn't right. Was it something he ate? He couldn't help but think not. He shook it off. This was decaf, of course?


	5. Chapter 5

_Coffee At Midnight In Seattle by Patrick Councilor_

The Market Place Garage was well lit in a night of darkened sky with clouds that covertly swept the sky. The rain had become a light mist and the wind refreshingly blew through the Emerald City like a calming river so peaceful it reminded Niles how great it was to be alive.

He put the bags in the car and came out of the garage with pep to his step. He had purchased his case of wine along the way and now it rested, snuggled in the trunk of his Mercedes-Benz. He was running out of time to shop for Daphne, especially fighting the crowds of Black Friday. Perhaps he should get back to Nervosa to meet with her and share a cup of coffee. He was so happy to be meeting back with her. His life fit so well with her in it.

He stopped on the sidewalk. Something was not right. He stood on the dingy sidewalk with his heart thundering and his stomach knotting. Something dark swept through his soul life a ghost-like reaper. He felt like something was awfully wrong. Was Daphne okay?

He retrieved his cell phone and speed-dialed her. She answered. "Daphne, how are you? Is everything alright?"

"N… I seemed… don't know…"

The call dropped. He tried her back several times, but he couldn't get her back. He whispered a few obscenities about their phone service. He called up Roz's number.

"Hello?"

"Roz, this is Niles. Is everything alright? I can't get through on Daphne's phone."

"Well Niles, we separated to shop."

"What?!" He had almost cut her off, in an almost accusing tone.

"Well… yeah, we were short on time and needed to go to different stores. She wanted to pick you up something. Is everything alright Niles?"

"Yes, I'm just trying to get ahold of her. Do you know what store she was going to?"

"I'm not certain."

"Thank you," he said before disconnecting and redialing his wife. "Pick up Daphne, please."

"Niles, I've gotten a little turned around."

"Daphne my love, where are you?"

"I'm not so sure. And Niles, I think someone is following me." Her voice was a bit quivery.

"Look around. What do you see? What shops…"

"I was talking to you." Niles could hear a stranger's voice over her phone. "You're not going to ignore me."

Daphne screamed and Niles' heart sank. He could tell that she had just had her phone knocked out of her hand.

"Daphne!" Niles called out. "Daphne!" He squatted, covering his free ear with his other hand. "For the love of God," he told himself, "say something about your location." His hands were trembling and a chill swept his entire body.

He heard sounds over her phone that made it sound like her phone was being kicked around. "For God's sakes, you people are everywhere tonight. Someone help her."

Then he heard seven faint and distant words. They were that of a stranger. "Let's go to the Perennial Tea Room."

"My God," Niles thought, "the Perennial Tea Room is in Post Alley." He didn't remember getting up from his crouched position, but he found himself running through the streets with everything he had. His phone was subconsciously clenched in his fist and he ran down the street like the hadn't since he was forced to run in grade school. He zig-zagged through stand-still traffic, he dodged through people on the sidewalk, and he scraped a few bushes and walls as he went.

When he darted into a new street, he held the phone up to his ear. The call was still connected, but it wasn't in her possession anymore. He couldn't catch his breath and he felt the taste of blood in his chest. "Daphne… if you can hear me… I'm on my way… I'm heading for Post Alley!"

His feet thundered against the concrete of the sidewalks. Tonight, he would put those loafers to the test. He wasn't used to running and his legs began to feel like wet bands of spaghetti, but he kept those legs underneath him and pressed on, keeping up the pace.

The parking garage was just a few blocks from Post Alley, but Niles couldn't get there fast enough. He had never moved so quickly. He squeezed his left hand shut as if he was embracing his wedding band. The entered Post Alley, almost knocking down four people. "Daphne! Daphne!" He looked around, but there were so many people in the area, he couldn't find her. He took in another breath and mustered the strength to press on down the alley.

Running passed the Pink Door restaurant and up to the Perennial Tea Room, he called out her name again, but there was no reply.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coffee At Midnight In Seattle by Patrick Councilor_

Daphne had fallen and torn her slacks. The homeless man had fallowed her for blocks and now had her cornered into a section of Post Alley. She was shaken and scared.

"You shouldn't have ignored me," the stranger spoke as he stepped forward. "I'm gonna make you pay. You think yor too good to talk to me?"

"Help me!" Daphne cried. There were many people in Post Alley. Couldn't they hear her?

"Step away from her," the words Niles spoke were firm and clear.

The man turned to Niles and pulled some type of sharp and shiny object from his garment. "What are you going to do?"

He squared off with the man. "Leave my wife alone. Don't you underestimate me. I may look small, but I will muster the type of strength that will make you regret this for the rest of our life. I have taken martial arts, but I won't need it when it comes to defending my wife. I'll take this tie off and feed it to you."

The man took a step back.

"Don't you even think about leaving with whatever is in your hand."

The man hesitated and then dropped the metal to the ground. With that, he turned and ran.

Niles went over to her and crouched down to her. "Oh my God Daphne, are you alright?"

"I am, now that you're here." She took his hands and allowed him to help her to her feet. She trembled in his arms.

"Let's get you to a seat and take a look at you." He walked her through Post Alley.

"I lost me gift bags."

"That's alright. Everything can be replaced. Here, lean on me."

"I also lost the phone you bought me."

"As long as you're alright, everything else can be replaced."

When they made it up to the end of the alley, they found a table area by Seattle's Best Coffee. Niles asked a group of people at the table, "Excuse me, my wife was just attacked. May I use one of your chairs so that she may sit?"

They jumped up immediately and offered their chair to her.

Niles checked her leg. There was a small cut on her ankle. "You're hurt," he announced.

"Niles, I'm fine," she said, almost embarrassed.

Niles started to reply, but she stopped him with a kiss.

"Thank you for saving me. You are me knight in shining armor."

"Are you certain you're alright?" he said with great concern.

"I may be a little sore in the morning, but I'm perfectly fine. Let's not let this spoil our evening."

"Let me get you to the car."

She put a finger to his lips. "Niles Crane, you're not listening to me. Sure, I'm a little shaken, but give me just a moment. I don't want to go home right now. I want to finish a wonderful evening with you. We can still go get your coffee at midnight."

"That's nonsense. I need to get you home and take care of you."

"Niles."

"Yes."

She called his name again to make certain she had his full attention. "If you love me, then don't let this ruin our evening."

He noticed that the people from the small table in the alley were kind enough to give up the entire table. Niles sat next to her. "Are you certain that's what you want?"

She smiled and held his hands. "It is."

Niles gave her a small nod and forced a smile. He noticed a young lady in blue jeans sitting in doorway across the alley. She was playing a violin with her case open in front of her for tips. Niles held up his finger as if to ask her for a minute. He went over to the violinist. "How would you like to earn twenty dollars to play one piece?"

Niles returned to the table with the violinist. "Are you well enough to dance?" He held out his hand.

"With you? Always." She smiled and put her hand in his.

They danced right there in Post Alley with the violinist playing only for them.

The by-passers stopped to watch them dance and a crowd began to form around them, giving them the room to dance.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry that this happened to you."

She placed her finger upon his mouth and then replaced it with her lips. She wrapped her arms around him. "Let's not talk about it anymore tonight."

"Alright, but as your doctor, I will be bringing this up in the morning."

"Oh, does that mean that you make house calls?"

"For you… always."

She laughed and they danced in each other's arms right there in Post Alley. A graceful breeze blew in the gentleness of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

_Coffee At Midnight In Seattle by Patrick Councilor_

To their surprise, as they walked into Café Nervosa, they found just a few customers. On the busiest shopping night of the year, one would think shoppers would need to refuel.

Daphne was leaning into him for support. She surely didn't need this support, but Niles insisted. He asked her to sit at a table by the front door, while he went to the counter. "Excuse me, my wife has taken a fall. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Sure," the young 'custodian-of-coffee' replied. "Let me get it for you."

When the young man returned, Niles explained that he was going to take her into the bathroom to clean the wound and they would be ordering coffee shortly after.

He helped Daphne to the washroom and knocked to make certain it was completely unoccupied. He helped her inside.

"Honestly Niles, it's just a small cut. I don't need all of this."

"Now-now. I don't want it to get infected." He set the first aid kit on one of the sinks and helped his wife to sit up on the other two sinks. He washed her cut with soap and water then retrieved the antiseptic from the kit. He informed her, "This might sting a little bit."

Daphne didn't even flinch. "You see, it's not that bad at-tal." She noticed a runaway tear fall from his cheek. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Niles, are you alright?"

"It's just… I can't help think of what could have happened."

She kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry. It wasn't that big of a deal." But she knew differently. She had just fallen, torn her slacks a tad and had suffered a very small cut, but to Niles, it was so much more than that. True, she didn't know what she would have done if he hadn't of come along. However, she was able to take it for face value for what happened rather than what could have happened. Perhaps Niles was thinking too much into it, but she understood where he was coming from. She was glad that she allowed him to call the police just as they departed Post Alley. Niles had given them a detailed description of the attacker.

He had dabbed her cut with small cheese-cloth squares from the kit and applied Neosporin to help it heal. He then put on a Band Aid. He actually wanted to wrap the entire ankle in bandage, but he held back. He didn't want to make a bigger deal with it than she was willing to allow. "There you go," he said, forcing a smile, "as good as new."

"I've never seen you like that before," she said as he put the kit back together and closed it.

"What?" he asked as he turned back to her.

"You're me hero. You were a regula Chuck Norris, back there." Her smile brighten the room.

"I wouldn't say 'Chuck Norris', but I can rise to the occasion, if the situation dictates so." He lifted her leg and leaned over to kiss her wounded ankle.

"Oh, you're so sweet," she said with sincerity. She put her hands to the back of his neck and held onto him. "Thank you."

"I will always take care of you."

"I'm not just talking about the bandage. Thank you for rescuing me."

"You're so welcome." He put his hands on her hips and moved in to kiss her nose.

"It's a good thing that you called me when you did." She regretted the words just as they left her lips. She was trying to steer clear of what might have been, for Niles' sake.

Niles wanted to tell her about his sudden premonition to call her when she needed him. He knew that she needed to hear it, but he would tell her over coffee. He helped her down from the sinks. "Yes," he said finally. "I have so much to be thankful for this evening."

He reached for the first aid kit, but Daphne stopped him.

"Wait a bit." She looked longingly into his eyes. "I haven't been in this men's room before. It makes me feel a bit naughty. It's like sneaking into the men's locker room. Maybe we should make out."

He smiled at her comment. Giving her a quick kiss, he announced, "That's about the extent of kissing I am going to do in the men's room." He took up the kit and they headed out.

There were so few people there, that they had their choice of tables. They chose one over by the bay window. He pulled out her chair and wiped it down for her.

"Thank you sir." She sat.

"I'll be right back." He gently slapped the first aid kit as an explanation that he had to return in. "Are you up for a decaf, or do you want something else."

She nodded her pretty head. "That's fine love."

Niles returned the kit and placed their orders. He tipped handsomely when asking if the server could bring the drinks to the table. He returned to her and wiped down his own chair before taking a seat. "Daphne, there's something I wanted to speak to you about."

"Sure."

"It's about the call I made to your earlier… Wait a minute. What?!"

"What's this?" she asked as she shot him a puzzled look.

"When we were back in the men's room, you said, 'I haven't been in THIS men's room before'. Care to explain that one?"

"Oh." She grinned. "It's me brotha Billy; the ballroom dancer. I had to go into the men's room at a pub back home one New Year's Eve night. He got his pantyhose caught on one of the stalls and I had to go in and fish him out."

"Ah." Niles smiled. He went on with what he wanted to say. "After I made a trip out to the car this evening…" His phone went off. He retrieved it. "Hello?"

"Niles, it's Roz. Is everything alright? You sounded like something was wrong earlier and Daphne isn't answering her phone."

A disturbing look crossed Niles' face. He covered the mouth-piece of the phone. "It's Roz," he whispered.

"Niles, be nice to her," Daphne instructed. "She's not at fault to what happened. I was the one who insisted that we separate for just a bit to save time."

He took a deep breath and went back to his phone conversation as the server brought their coffees. "Yes, we're fine. Daphne is right here with me. We're about to enjoy some coffee at Café Nervosa."


	8. Chapter 8

_Coffee At Midnight In Seattle by Patrick Councilor_

"I guess we're having our midnight coffee after all," Daphne said with a smile.

"Yes, it's wonderful," Niles said just before taking a big drink of his cappuccino.

"You were saying something before Roz called."

"Oh, yes I was." He folded one leg over the other to get a little more comfortable in his chair. "I was saying that after I had dropped the bags off at the car, I started to get a strange feeling… like you were in danger."

Daphne's face flushed and she leaned into the conversation and waited for his next words on baited breath.

"I felt impelled to call you at that very moment. Thank God that I did."

Daphne's mouth fell open. "Niles…"

"Yes, what?" He was looking at her like she was about to reveal the secret to life and perhaps she was.

"Do you know what this means?"

"I think so. I think it's some unexplainable phenomena about you and I being so closely linked together. I can't explain what-"

Daphne jumped out of her seat, leaned across the table, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard, all in one moment. She wasn't pulling back either and Niles welcomed it.

When she broke their embrace, there were tears in her eyes, but her eyes were dancing with excitement. "I love you so Niles."

He smiled uncontrollably. "I love you too."

"Let's go paint the town Niles," her voice was heightened in excitement.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's go kiss in the rain. Let's go dancing in the street. Let's go watch the Space Needle glow. Let's go have a drink. Let's tickle each other in the park. Let's find a star and call it ours. Let's touch the moon. Let's buy a blanket and share it all night."

Niles pointed over to her cup of coffee. "I think your coffee might not be decaf."

She laughed. "I'm not high on caffeine, silly. I love you Doctor Niles Crane and I'm serious. Sweep me off my feet and let's let this night be ours."

Niles abruptly held up his hand. "Check please!" he called out.

She leaned over and caressed his jaw with her hand. "You've already paid for the drinks my love."

He smiled back into those warm brown eyes. He could feel each breath of hers as if they were his. "So I have."

They stood and waived to their coffee hosts. "What about Dad and Ronee?" Niles asked. "It's getting awfully late."

"Well, we did call to check on David at eight o'clock, nine fifteen, and ten thirty. We woke your father on the last call. David, Martin and Ronee are all fast asleep."

He put his arm around his woman's waist as he opened the café's door for her and they stepped out into the night. "So what would you like to do first?"

"This." She turned to him and cupped his face with both hands and tenderly pressed her lips to his. When she finally broke away, he was near hypoventilation. But there was a great big smile on his face.

They didn't want to waste any time standing in lines, but Niles really liked her idea of buying a blanket and laying in the park under the stars. The crowds were actually thinning out at this time, so they were able to pick up a couple of blankets in no time. They went to the park and Niles laid one blanket out for them to sit on and another thick blanket for them to cuddle with. The moon danced in the reflection of the waters on the bay as a gentle misting rain surrounded them.

He sat behind her and she leaned back into his chest. She loved how he reached his arms around her and their wedding bands touched.

"You know what I wish?" he asked.

"What?"

"I wish this. This is perfect."

She turned her head back and nudged her lips into his.

"You know," he said, "for so many years, I've watched you date other men and I've always told myself, 'that should be me'. And now here we are wrapped in this blanket under the moon and stars and I'm thinking, 'that should be me'."

She turned to him. "It is you."

"I know, but sometimes I look at you and I wonder if this is all but a wonderful dream. Could this possibly be real?"

She turned completely around to face him. "Oh, this is real. Believe me, this is real."

And their lips touched.


End file.
